The present invention relates to a cable mounting structure, and more particularly to the cable mounting structure for mounting the cable to a controller case to be employed in a game controller or the like.
A related-art mounting structure of this type will be described referring to FIG. 3. In the drawing, the cable mounting structure 1 is so constructed that an insertion hole 4 is formed in an engaging part of a side plate 3 of a case 2 which is composed of an upper case and a lower case (only the lower case is shown in this figure), a cable 5 is inserted into the case 2 through the insertion hole 4, and at the same time, the cable 5 is retained in the case 2.
More specifically, several pieces of boss ribs 7 are provided in an upright manner on a bottom plate 6 of the case 2 in proximity to and apart from one another. By passing the cable 5 around the boss ribs 7, the cable 5 is pressed to the boss ribs 7 to be retained between them. In the drawing, numerals 8 and 9 designate connectors.
In this manner, the cable 5 is retained in the case 2, and maintains retaining force against a force from an exterior of the case 2.
However, in a method for retaining the cable by the boss ribs 7, there has been a problem in quality that a bite of the cable 5 is likely to occur, resulting in a break down of the cable 5 or a drop of the cable 5 because the boss ribs 7 may be broken due to a stress. There has been a further problem that an assembling work for passing the cable 5 around the boss ribs 7 has been inferior in workability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable mounting structure in which damages of the cable and the cable mounting members can be avoided to improve the product quality, and the workability for mounting the cable can be enhanced.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a cable mounting structure, comprising:
a cable;
a casing body formed with a through hole through which the cable is inserted;
a first retainer, secured to a first part of the cable and fitted with the through hole; and
a second retainer, attached on the casing body while holding a second part of the cable.
In this configuration, since the cable can be reliably and easily mounted, the retaining force against a force from the exterior of the casing body can be well maintained, and the workability can be improved.
Preferably, the first retainer is an elastic member having a groove fitted with an edge of the through hole. In this configuration, the flexibility of the cable will not be damaged.
Preferably, the second retainer includes a retaining member provided on the casing body while being formed with a guide groove, and a holding member detachably fitted into the guide groove. In this configuration, the second retainer can be easily fabricated and assembled.
Here, it is preferable that the holding member includes a semitubular portion in which the second part of the cable is placed and flat pieces protruded from both side portions of the semitubular portion and extending in an axial direction of the semitubular portion. The guide groove includes a first groove and a second groove, into which the flat pieces are fitted.
Further, it is preferable that a stopper is formed on one end portion in the extending direction of each flat piece to plenarily position the semitubular member at a predetermined position with respect to the retaining member.
Preferably, a part of the guide groove is made narrow to retain the holding member fitted therein.